


Surrender

by Matoki_princess



Category: Block B, K-pop
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst, Debt, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Drug Use, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Heavy Angst, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Please Don't Hate Me, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15331437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matoki_princess/pseuds/Matoki_princess
Summary: Your father ownes someone money. Alot of money. You'll have to repay that somehow. But him catching feelings wasn't planned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing aside from roleplaying.  
> This is only the prologue, but this story will contain multiple trigger warnings. Psycho/Criminal Au. 
> 
> If you want to support me and see the newest chapters early on, please follow me on tumblr @Minhyuk-surrender. I post aesthetics and follow up posts too, for visuals. Its a blog made only for this story.

You met him not long ago. A few weeks ago, actually. He seemed sweet and extroverted, approaching you out of nowhere. You entered a bar, asking the bartender for a job. You really needed the money, now that your father got in serious trouble cause of drug dealing. You were about to get kicked out of your little apartment, since nobody could pay anymore with your dad in prison, waiting for his trial. So you really needed that job now. But all you got was an 'oh sorry, we already found a part-timer.'. You felt your stomach cramp up, something pressing down on your chest. With a sigh and a quiet thank you, you turned around and saw him looking at you. He was handsome, around his late 20's, his smile was bright and friendly. His eyes were fixed on yours and all you did was give him a short, almost not visible smile, before you stormed off, your stomach cramping up in worry. You didn't get the job, no chances here. What should you do now? You were feeling lost and left alone in this cruel world. 

Once you felt the cold autumn air on your skin, you took a deep breath to calm yourself down. You didn't want to freak out in broad daylight in the middle of the street after all. After a few moments, you heard the door to the bar open again, heavy footsteps right behind you. You stumbled aside, instantly making sure you didn't block the entrance anymore. You were ready to go when you noticed the person didn't move or go away, but rather stared at you. When you looked back at them, you noticed it was the same man that smiled at you inside just a moment ago. Did he overhear what you talked about with the bartender? 

But he only smiled at you for a moment, before he sighed softly and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his coat. "Life is hard, huh.." he mumbled, looking up at the cloudy, grey sky, looking almost a little sad. "Uhm can i help you..?" you asked carefully, trying to smile at him, even if you were more than confused. "Yes. You can actually, yeah." he said while pulling out a little card from his pocket. There was a name, an actually weird one, and a number. B-Bomb. "Show this to your father, he'll know. I'll come to visit you in two days, i hope you'll have his answer by then, so i can make my decision." he said with a warm smile. A smile that could hide many, many cruel things. Unable to reply, you watched him turn around and leave. He just left, leaving you to stand there, confused, lost, on your own. You stared down at the card, before stuffing it into your pocket so you wouldn't lose it. Time to visit your father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You went to talk with your father before the unknown man came back to visit you.

Immediately after you somewhat recovered from your surprise and confusion, you made your way to the prison your father was held. You made an appointment and were able to speak to him after about an hour of waiting. You couldn't help but constantly check your pocket if you still had the card, fearing you lost it, even though you were sitting in the same spot for the whole hour. You had an oppresing feeling in your chest, making it hard to stay calm and collected. All of this, the man, his words, it all gave you a horribly bad feeling. 

When your name was called, you almost jumped in surprise because you were so deep in thought. Hurrying over, you sat down in the little room with a desk and glass in between. It was really old and like back in the 90's, so you had to use a phone attached to the wall to talk to your dad. When he finally entered, you broke down in a heavy sigh. He didn't look good. Dark undereye circles, tired eyes, hanging shoulders. That really wasn't like him. He always stood upright with a bright face. Slowly, the older you got, you started to see behind the mask of 'the perfect father' he tried to portray. 

"You look horrible.." you mumbled into the phone after he took it, frowning as you watched him sit down. "Well look who's talking." he answered with a chuckle, indicating that you yourself didn't look that good either. Well no surprise, you didn't sleep for about 40 hours now cause of the stress. You gave him a weak smile, fidgeting with your fingers nervously as you thought about how to begin. "What's wrong? Tell me." he said in his usual warm voice that comforted you so many times you couldn't remember every time. Taking a deep breath, you started talking. "I've been running around for two days now, trying to find someone that could give me a job.. But all i found was a strange man. A bit older than me, maybe late 20's to early 30's. He.. gave me this." you pressed out, finally managing to pull out the card from your pocket after a small struggle. You pressed it against the glass so he could see the name and number. 

To your concern, your father didn't look happy with that info. At all. He turned even more pale than he already was, his fingers clenching around the phone in his hand. He took a few moments to speak, wetting his dry lips before he did. "Y/n, listen. You need to pack your things and leave, fast. Go somewhere far away, don't contact me for a while. Okay?" his words caught you off guard. "W-what? What no, why? What are you talking about, i won't leave. Where could i go? I have nowhere to go. I can't leave you like this here either." you ranted instantly, knowing your father won't change his mind on this. He showed it by shaking his head and swallowing hard. "No, you need to leave. This man is dangerous. The fact that he found you and used you to bring me that message shows enough. He didn't know i have a daughter. Y/n please listen to me." he tried to pursuade you into listening to him, but you were way to stubborn to do that. 

"What is this about? He said he wanted an answer from you in two days, he'll come to see me. Is this about money? Dad, I'll work it off, don't worry. I'll make sure you won't have any debts anymore!" you said, desperate for his approval or at least an explaination. You didn't know about him dealing with drugs until he was arrested. You thought that was the only secret he kept from you, but it seemed like there was so much more that you didn't know, and you hated it. Seeing him just shake his head and calling out your name, you stood up. You wouldn't get him to talk, you knew it. So you were going to show him that you are indeed capable of helping him. "Y/n!" he called for you, but you already placed the phone back onto the wall, walking out, leaving your father behind. 

-

During those two days, all you did was collect the things from your apartment that you could make into money. Fridge, dishwasher, furniture, jewelry, electronics, everything you could sell. It went alright, you got around 500$ by selling it all. It would be enough for the beginning, right? You'll earn more money the more time passes. You'll pay everything back, you would make sure of it. 

Sitting at the table in the living room, you stared down at the letter in your hands. It was almost completely dark around you, only the almost burned out lamp giving off a dim light. You read through the passages again, feeling worse the more you realised what was going on. You didn't dare to open the letter for the whole day, waiting for the late evening to look at it. Now there you were, tears silently falling from the tip of your nose as you tried to realise what was going on. 

"Electricity and water will be turned off by friday. The apartment has to be empty and clean until sunday." yes, there it was, you're getting kicked out by the landlord. You expected it, but not this soon. Friday was tomorrow already, so you had three days left to either find a job or another place to stay. Just as it was getting to your head and you were close to having a panic attack, you heard a quiet yet firm knock on the front door. Taking a few seconds to breathe and wipe the tears away, you placed the letter on the desk and stood up. When you opened the door, you saw the familiar handsome face looking at you with a smile. "I hope you're not surprised, i told you I'd come to visit you, remember?" he said as he let himself in. 

He looked different today. Last time he looked well off and elegant, but today he was wearing ripped jeans, a dirty white shirt and an old leather jacket. His hair was messy and there was something under his shirt ghosting in a dark color. It looked like a vest. You took another deep breath as you closed the door, watching him slowly walk through the little apartment, looking around calmly. "Did your father have an answer for me?" he asked casually, unbothered to look at you. You moved towards the table, grabbing the envelope that was laying under the letter. That's where you put the money from selling your stuff. 

"Here, that's 500. Will that be enough for the beginnig? I'll pay the rest of my fathers dept back soon." you said, holding it out to him but he still didn't even look at you. His eyes landed on the letter on the desk and he took it, reading through it. "Hey, what are you doing??" you asked, trying to step in and take it from him but he already put it down again. "You have to be out of here in three days? What a shame." he said, a grin on his face. He seemed to enjoy this whole situation. "Listen doll, your father owns me more money than you will be able to earn your whole life, and thats not including all the trouble he brought to me." he stated then, his expression changing into serious as he finally looked at you. 

His strong gaze hit you right in the chest, feeling like he was staring right through you. You were shaking, at loss for words, your hands clenching into fists so that you wrinkled up the envelope. "But let's make this a little more interesting, hm?" he asked, the smirk returning to his face, making him look more intimitating than ever. "Let's see if you actually manage to find a job until sunday. Then i might go a little easier on you." he said as he took a step towards you, making you stumble back. "I-i'll show you!" you bursted out suddenly, your voice shaking, what only upset you even more. The man in front of you started laughing, for a moment you thought you even saw a soft look in his eyes. "Alright, let's do that then. I'll come visit you again, so make sure you made up your mind until then. I have things to take care of first after all." he said then in an almost dismissing way. Like he didn't believe it. 

With that he turned around and made his way out of the apartment, leaving you alone, lost, confused, shocked, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to support me and see the newest chapters early on, please follow me on tumblr @Minhyuk-surrender. I post aesthetics and follow up posts too, for visuals. Its a blog made only for this story.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to support me and see the newest chapters early on, please follow me on tumblr @Minhyuk-surrender. I post aesthetics and follow up posts too, for visuals. Its a blog made only for this story.

You couldn't believe it. Staring at the woman in front of you, you stood there with an open mouth, shocked. Did you just hear that right? "Why are you looking so surprised? The 'looking for part-timer' sign outside is there for a reason." the woman said, laughing at your shocked expression. Within a few seconds, you realised what was going on and tears gathered in your eyes. Unable to hold back, you hugged her, blurting out multiple 'thank you's non stop. You got the job at the ice cream place near your home, meaning you would be able to pay your rent again. To pay your fathers dept. To support him and send him money to have a better time while he was waiting for the trial. 

The male co-worker that stood behind the counter had a big grin on his face, laughing at your reaction as well. You later found out his name was Jihoon. Your new boss took you to the back to get the paperwork done, signing the contract with you. Still in disbelief, you needed a good while to understand that now, everything was going to turn into the better. Everything. You could even go to college if she was paying enough money. The grin was not fading as you put your sign on the paper, talking about small things and work hours, before you were let go to go home again. 

The first thing you did though was going to your landlord, wanting to show him your contract and that you got a Job. Knocking on the door, the grin still didn't fade as he opened up to you. An old man in his late 70's, looking nice but was actually really grumpy. "Hello! I wanted to tell you that i signed a contract just now, i have a job! That means i can stay right?" you asked, full of hope, but his face already told you that something wouldn't go your way. "I'm sorry y/n, but i already found people to move into the apartment. I hope you'll have luck finding a new one with your job now." he said, grumpily as always and closed the door before you could say anything else. That didn't go well. No, not at all. You sighed, looking down at the paper in your hand, thinking for a moment. You could take a cheap room for few nights, you still had the 500$ afterall. 

With that you moved upstairs to your apartment to get your last things, packing them up. Clothes, water, photos and casual things you used in your everyday life. Determined to go and immediately get a room for yourself, you threw the bag over your shoulder and moved out. You left the keys in your old landlords mailbox, before stepping outside into the cold. But you didn't get very far. In front of the house, a car was parked, a young man standing in front of it, calmly smoking. Him. The person you still didn't know the name of. He looked good, his hair styled, his coat looking expensive. You just stood there for a moment, looking at him, thinking about ditching him.. But he already saw you. "Hey, y/n." he called out, a grin on his face as he saw your bag. "Moving out?" he added, earning a groan from you. 

"I got a job. I'll stay in a motel." you said, shifting your bag uncomfortably as he raised his eyebrow. "Oh? Thats nice. I didn't expect you to find a job by today." he chuckled, throwing the cig to the ground and stepping on it before walking over to you. You instinctively took a step back but he didn't seem to care, taking your bag off of you. "Hey, what are you doing??" you asked, but he just walked back to his car. "Helping you, woman. Get in now, you'll stay with me." he said so calmly and casually, it actually really upsetted you. "Excuse me? No i won't." you said, crossing your arms. Turning his head back to you, he huffed in disbelief that you just talked back to him. He ran his hand through his hair, walking back to you, not so calm now. "Listen, woman. If you want your father to survive the time until his trial, you better get into this damn car now." he said, his voice deep, almost like a growl that sent ice cold shivers down your spine. 

Seeing how you froze up, not moving on your own, he sighed and grabbed your arm, dragging you to the car. "W-what do you mean?" you dared to ask then, frowning in worry as he opened the door to the passanger seat. It was a big car, black and matte, screaming of luxury. "Exactly what i said. The only reason your father is still alive is me. Don't think he troubled only me.. There are many people out there that want him dead and take you as compensation. If you stay with me, I'll protect your father and you." he said, his voice only slightly softer than before. Those words ringed in your head and you suddenly felt more comfortable around him. "But why?" you asked him as you got in slowly and all he said was "I just want my money back."

He got into the drivers seat, starting the car and driving off a little to agressive for your taste as you shook around with every little bump he drove over. "I don't know your name." you spoke up then, being genuinely curious by now. He seemed a bit rough around the edges, but his intentions to protect you gave off a whole new vibe and view on him. Maybe he wasn't all that bad and just trying to help. "Minhyuk." he said then, his eyes not leaving the road. You nodded quietly, taking it in and memorizing it by repeating it. Only then he looked at you for a moment, huffing with a smile as he turned back to the road. Cute. 

As you arrived, you noticed how the area of his home seemed to be even worse than yours. Shady people everywhere, the houses looked old and near collapsing. He got out, grabbing your bag from the back and just moved towards one of the houses, not even looking if you followed him. But you did, he had your stuff with him already anyways. Taking the steps up to his apartment, you got a depressing feeling from the dirty walls and small steps. The walls were covered in graffity, the floor dusty and raw. You even saw a dead rat laying in one corner. He unlocked the door then and as soon as you stepped in, the feeling changed. 

The interior of his apartment looked like the exact opposite. It was clean, modern and tidy, giving off a warm and comfortable feeling, even though it was dark. Dark walls, dark and closed courtains, dark furniture. It wasn't to big, but at least double in size in comparrison to your old apartment. It was nice, you liked it. He placed the bag next to the couch, watching you take a careful and timid look around. "You can sleep on the couch. Kitchen is right here and the bathroom is in the back." he said, walking back to the entrance. "W-where are you going?" you asked, a bit surprised that he just seemed to leave without a word. "I need to go to work. You stay here, eat and wash up." he said, closing the door after him. 

Yet again you stood there, left alone in this new environment, timid and insecure.


	4. Chapter 4

Being left alone in the apartment, you took a look around. The shutters were down, the curtains closed everywhere. A few lights were on, smaller lamps that gave off a dim light. It felt comfortable, you liked that aura. It smelled like wet wood, reminding you of rain and forests. Thats the vibe you got of Minhyuk too, cooling and calming but raw and free at the same time. 

As you continued to look around, you noticed there were no pictures, anywhere. Wasn't it normal to have at least one photograph of your family anywhere? Seems like Minhyuk didn't. Not that you minded, it just got to your attention cause you actually really wanted to see some pictures of younger Minhyuk. Maybe then you'll lose the last bit of the intimitating feeling you had around him. It only made him more inscrutable than before, finding almost no trace of a personal life, memories or possible treasures he kept. What was going on in his life? 

After a while, you settled down on the couch and sighed quietly. Maybe, if you stopped being so sceptical, you could actually enjoy the stay. You get to live in a nice apartment and got a job, you should be happier than you are. But you couldn't stop thinking about your father. To distract yourself, you turned on the tv and started packing your few clothes into the empty drawer next to the couch, not wanting this place to look messy when he came back. 

-

Time passed, and so did you. You passed out on the couch when Minhyuk came back, facing him with your back as he entered the big, open apartment. He stood there for a moment, seemingly thinking about how to act now, just staring at your lightly moving figure. He then decided to turn off the tv, placing the bag with instant food on the coffee table in front of the couch. The rustling actually woke you up, causing you to flinch and turn around with a groan. "Minhyuk..?" you called out, still sleepy and noticably tired. "If you're hungry, eat this. If not, just sleep, it's late anyway." he said calmly, not even looking at you as he walked back to the entrance to take off his coat and hang it on the door. 

You sat up slowly, looking inside of the bag he placed on the little table. "You got chicken??" you asked, excitement dripping in your voice. You didn't have chicken in so long cause you never had the money for it. "Can't go wrong with that." he said, a little smile curling the corners of his lips upward. He seemed to like the excitement in your voice. Instantly, you dug in and enjoyed your food with every bite you took, moaning out in satisfaction. It tasted great. "Eat with me!" you said then, holding out a wing to Minhyuk who approached you again, slowly. He loosened up his tie he wore over his button up shirt, rolling up his sleeves so nothing would get near the perfectly white, expensive fabric. 

"You like it?" he asked, sitting down on the couch next to you with comfortable distance. You nodded, stuffing the third wing down your throat in the process. "You know, you're really nice. I didn't expect you to treat me like this the first time i heard my dad owns you alot." you said carelessly, being absorbed in the innocence of this lighthearted situation. He stopped moving for a moment, hesitating, before just biting down on his chicken silently. You didn't mind, in fact this silence felt comfortable. But you had a few questions still. "How old are you? What's our job?" you asked then, managing to eat a bit slower now. Your eyes were fixed on his face to see any reaction, but there was nothing special. "I'm 28. You'll find out about my job soon enough." he said calmly as always, but only as soon as his mouth was empty. Not the type to talk with a stuffed mouth, unlike you. 

You were fine with those those answers, not like you expected any answer at all. You then ate quietly, enjoying the last few pieces of your meal before standing up. "I'll get something to drink and then take a shower." you said, moving out of the living room to the open kitchen, getting a glass of water before returning to the cupboard to get new clothes out. "Towels are in the bathroom." he said then as he cleaned up the table from the leftovers, before vanishing to his bedroom. Probably to change, you thought. You jumped in the shower, getting done within 10 minutes before jumping out again. You felt surprisingly good, but got tired really fast. As you stepped out with your fresh clothes and still wet hair, he stood in front of the bathroom door. 

You flinched back in surprise, looking at him with big eyes what only caused him to grin at you. "Done?" he asked, entering the bathroom. Only now you noticed he wasn't wearing his button up shirt, just calmly being there in his sweatpants and literally no shirt. For a second, your eyes were fixed on his back, all the scars burning into your mind. Some old, some rather fresh and still red, barely healed. You turned around and left quickly as soon as you noticed that he stopped moving, clearly waiting for you to either react, say something or leave the bathroom. You shook your head as you seated yourself on the couch, taking a deep breath. Your dad owned him money so it was only natural for him to be involved in drugs and criminal things and even gangs. 

You took another deep breath before combing your hair and laying down, your view fixed on the bathroom door. You could see it just right from that spot your head met the pillow on the edge of the couch. Drowning in your thoughts, daydreaming about how he got those scars, the door opened again and you unconsciously stared at him, unable to keep your eyes off his silhouette in the dim light. Once he noticed you staring, he stopped moving midtracks, hands up on his head over the towel that he used to rub his hair dry. Still no shirt, just some sweatpants. You couldn't make out much but you could clearly make out he was well build and strong, his shoulders broad. You didn't pay attention to that until now, but Minhyuk was seriously attractive. 

He on the other hand just stood there, slowly lowering his arms, towel in his hand. "It's late. You should sleep. Good night." he said, before walking off into his bedroom. It was dark but you could swear he was grinning widely. Only when you heard the door close, you noticed that you just shamelessly stared at him like a creep. You groaned, hiding your face in your hands, rubbing it as you turned around to face the back of the couch. With only a few more thoughts of the day that just passed, you fell asleep comfortably. 

-

Minhyuk stood up early to go to work, leaving his bedroom once he was dressed and ready to leave. Seeing you lay there on the couch, curled up without a blanket, he cursed quietly and hurried to find a warm blanket for you. He totally forgot about that yesterday, it seems. He covered you up with it, making sure you wouldn't be freezing anymore, before leaving the apartment quietly, leaving you to your dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to support me and see the newest chapters early on, please follow me on tumblr @Minhyuk-surrender. I post aesthetics and follow up posts too, for visuals. Its a blog made only for this story.


	5. Chapter 5

You opened your eyes lazily, gazing around as you noticed it was still dark. Or was it? You saw your phone light up next to you on the coffee table, so you turned your head to grab it. It made you sit up straight in less than a second, seeing that it was already 1 pm. You cursed under your breath, seeing the message was from your boss, asking you to come around 2 pm. You replied quickly before jumping up and running to the bathroom. You didn't even notice the blanket you shoved off of yourself, much less asked how it got there. 

You prepared yourself, changed and made sure your hair was brushed before going out, wondering how you would get back inside later if minhyuk was at work. Did you even have his phone number? Yes, of course, on the little card you got from him the first time you met. You put in his number while rushing down the street to your workplace, sending him the message that you were at work now, explaining where it was and asking when he would arrive at home. Just to make sure. 

Arriving at the ice café, you immediately got down to work. "Hey y/n, you're just on time." jihoon greeted you, chuckling at the sight of your blushed cheeks from hurrying. You smiled, laughing breathlessly before putting your small bag aside. You put your phone on silent too, not that you expected any messages or calls anyway. You took the apron and put it around your waist, before going over to jihoon, letting him show you how to do everything. You wanted to keep this Job and do well after all.

-

Around 6 hours later, your shift was finally over. Exhausted and worn out from your first day, you sat down on one of the chairs, taking a deep breath. It was nice, you could really do this for a longer time period if the future. You started to fiddle around with the knot you tied your apron with, unable to get it open with your shaky, exhausted hands. "Mmh Jihoon, can you help me?" You asked him, and he went up to you without a word and took a look at it, chuckling. "Thats really tight. How did you do that?" He asked while he untied it seemingly without much effort.

Just as he helped you to pull it off of you, someone opened the door. Jihoon acted like nothing was wrong, but seeing the look on the face of the person that entered, you froze. It was Minhyuk. He looked.. mad. Why did he come here? Jihoon greeted him like every other customer, while you were at loss for words. It maybe did look a bit wrong when jihoon kinda had his arms around you when he helped you, but seeing minhyuk like that made you feel weird. You couldn't describe why. Standing up, you grabbed your stuff and went towards him, telling your goodbye to jihoon.

Minhyuk didn't say anything. He seemed like he was fighting with himself to either go over or drop it. Just as you wanted to say something, he turned around and walked over to his car that was parked right in front of the cafe. "You hungry?" He asked as he opened the door for you. You frowned, noticing that he didn't look at you the whole time. Weird. "A little." You got into the car, putting your bag on your lap as you sighed softly. The man next to you just started the car quietly, driving off onto the street. Other than silence, nothing happened and you didn't like it, hoping that he wouldn't be like that the whole evening now. He was so nice yesterday.

Quietly, he got some food for the both of you from some random chicken place. Well he sure liked some chicken, you noticed. Placing the bag on the bag that rested on your lap, he drove back to his apartment. Upon arrival after another silent while, you got out of the car and expected him to do the same, but he didn't. Confused you leaned down to look through the window of the car, seeing him chew on his thumbnail in thought. Your stomach turned as he finally looked at you, letting the window down. Something dark was in his eyes. "Go inside. Eat. I have to work." Was all he said as he handed you some keys, probably for the building and the apartment door. Speechless, you saw him let down the window again before driving off into the distance.

Work? Didn't he work all day? It was 8 pm what kind of job did he have to work from early past this hour? Maybe two jobs? All those questions flew around in your head, bugging you as you moved up to the apartment slowly. You got inside, washed up and got down to eat finally. Damn you were hungry from this day. You couldn't wait for tomorrow, work was great. And you would see jihoon again, an exciting part of the job. That trail of thoughts led you back to Minhyuk who stood in the entrance and the look on his face. You still didn't know what it meant or if you maybe just imagined it. Shaking it off, you decided to stay awake until Minhyuk came home as you stared at the food you left for him in the box. It didn't work out well though because you were asleep only 20 minutes later after aimlessly browsing social media.

-

When Minhyuk came home, it was past midnight. You heard the door close and shuffling of clothing what made you look up to the door. "Minhyuk..?" You called out quietly with a tired voice. The shuffling stopped. Silence. "Sleep." You couldn't see anything at all, the smell of iron consuming your nose. It was almost painfull to breathe, a knot building in your chest as you felt sick. You surpressed the urge to cough. "What is this smell..?" Still tired, but a little alarmed too. The shuffling started again. As if he was taking off his jacket and shoes, or at least you hoped so. No answer, just silence. The smell got stronger and almost unbearable as you couldn't help it and let out a few coughs. Suddenly steps, a door closing. His bedroom door. Silence again. Nothing, not even a peep. Did you imagine everything? The smell was almost gone now too, thinning out quickly. Confused, you were to tired to think about it as you passed out back into sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to support me and see the newest chapters early on, please follow me on tumblr @Minhyuk-surrender. I post aesthetics and follow up posts too, for visuals. Its a blog made only for this story.


	6. Chapter 6

Your phone woke you up this time, soft vibrations right next to you on the couch. You opened your eyes, blinked and looked at it, groaning. Ah, your timer. You set it yesterday to make sure you wouldn't sleep to long again. You sat up, yawning and stretching, looking around. The encounter from last night came back to your mind. The strong smell of iron.. was it blood? Not that you had a lot of experience with these things but you knew how blood smelled at least. You stood up, walking over to Minhyuks bedroom, knocking softly. Maybe he was hurt, maybe worse. But no response. You grew worried and looked around again as you noticed that his shoes were gone. Maybe he just went to work and you actually imagined it or it was a dream.

A little eased at mind, you got ready for work and made your way over. Jihoon again acted like nothing happened, but a few hours in you grew to curious. You waited for a customer to leave first before you called out for him. "Uh how do i ask.. the man that picked me up yesterday, do you maybe know him?" You asked and he stopped for a second with the glasses, looking at you. "Well, kind of. Yeah." He said and resumed to his work. No smile, no other reaction, nothing. That wasn't really typical in your eyes, so you decided to dig deeper. "How do you know him? Is he a friend of yours?" - "No, no certainly not. Not anymore, at least." He said, leaving you more puzzled, but you didn't have time to ask more questions. 

A glass slipped out of his hand and you tried to catch it, but it was no use. It crashed on the table, shards flying everywhere. Since your hands were so close trying to catch it, you got several little cuts and even a bigger one. Not that of a big deal to you, but Jihoon looked mad. "Ah shit, sorry.." he mumbled, grabbing a towel to press it into your hands. "Go wash the blood off your hands and finish up for today." He said then, bending down to clean up the broken glass. Since you didn't want to give him any more troubles like this, you left quietly. Washing your hands, you packed up and left, saying a short goodbye, but he wasn't listening.

-

Back at Minhyuks apartment, you sat down and texted him that you're home earlier. You took a shower and stepped into the kitchen, trying to find something to eat or rather to cook. Some chicken was left over from yesterday so you decided to make some rice. Minhyuk needed to eat enough after all. While cooking, your father came back to your mind. You should visit him soon. Just as that thought roamed in your head, you heard a key shuffle and open the door. You peeked out of the kitchen to see that Minhyuk was back. "Welcome home!" You said with a smile, unconciously examining him up and down, looking for any injuries or hints that could explain yesterday night. Nothing.

"You're home?" He asked you, taking off his shoes before he walked up to you. "Well yeah, i sent you a text." You said, turning your head back to the stove where the rice was cooking. "I see.." you heard a tired mumble, feeling hands around your waist, slowly moving together around you into a hug. Your shoulder grew heavy, your neck hot as you felt his breaths on your skin. You didn't move. "Minhyuk..?" You asked, he only let out a quiet groan in response. Unable to see him, you just stared at the floor, blushing in silence. He seemed exhausted. Fiddling around with your fingers nervously, you decided to place them on his hands around your stomach. He was warm, his hug comforting.

Suddenly, his hands grabbed yours, his head moving right next to yours and you could see him looking down. His fingers traced the small cuts you got only one or two hours prior. "What is this?" He asked with a voice that sent shivers down your spine. You needed a moment to collect yourself before you could speak up. "Uh this happened at work.. a glass fell down and i got a bit cut, nothing serious." You said, noticing how you already forgot them. Minhyuk stood still like that for another moment, before he let go of you, moving back to the front door. "Minhyuk? I'm making some food, where are you going now?" You asked, following him and watching how he put on his shoes again. You didn't like this, having a bad feeling all over.

"Dont leave the apartment." He said, grabbing the keys next to the door.. the ones he gave you. As sudden as he came, he left. The door was closed and you heard another sound. Did he just lock the door? At loss for words, you moved up to it and tried to open it up, but it wouldn't budge. "Minhyuk!" You called out for him, but he was long gone. You ran to the window, seeing how he got into his car and drove off. What just happened? Whats going on? Dumbfounded, you just walked back to the stove and put it out, knowing the rice was done by now. You just let it be for now, knowing you wouldn't be able to do anything. You sat on the couch, trying to distract yourself while waiting for him to come back.

-

Not much time passed, but it got dark already. It really was fall now. You sat on the couch, watching some random show on tv while softly biting on your fingernails. What you always did when you were nervous. You had absolutely no idea what Minhyuk was doing and why he stormed off like that. You were worried sick, to be honest. He was so exhausted and tired, you felt it clearly when he supported himself in your hug. Some more time passed, and you finally heard something come up the staircase. Was it him? You jumped up, sighing in relief as you heard the keys and saw the door open. Instantly, you moved towards him, wanting to ask him what all of that was about, but you stopped in your tracks as you saw him.

The heavy smell devoured your nose again, this time unable to hold back the cough. Minhyuks hands were dripping, his face painted with splashes of red. Your chest tightened, stomach turning and you felt lightheaded. "Minhyuk..?" You called out for him, watching him close the door behind himself. Now it was almost completely dark, only the tv gave off enough light to see. You took a step back, almost stumbling over your own feet. He approached you quickly, like he wanted to make sure to be able to catch you if you actually fell. It only made you stumble back more, until you felt the couch underneath your butt.

"Y/n." He called out, coming closer. You panicked, scooting backwards until your back hit the back of the couch. Your breathing uneven, you felt like you couldn't breathe at all, the smell almost making you throw up. Knees close to your chest, fingernails in the fabric next to you, you were shaking like crazy. "Y/n, calm down." He said with a low voice, calm, untouched. He came closer, kneeling on the couch as he leaned down, hovering right above you. His fingers traced the outline of your face, leaving a path of smeared blood behind. "You look so pretty when you're scared.." he said quietly, a smile on his face. Thumb caressing over your cheek, you finally gave in, passing out, Minhyuks smile being the last thing you see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to support me and see the newest chapters early on, please follow me on tumblr @Minhyuk-surrender. I post aesthetics and follow up posts too, for visuals. Its a blog made only for this story.


	7. Chapter 7

When you woke up, you felt warm and comfortable. You didn't want to move, but your phone kept vibrating next to you on the couch table. Slowly opening your eyes, you noticed you were wrapped up in a blanket. Against your will, you moved your arm out from under the blanket to grab your phone and answer the call. "Mmyeah..?" You mumbled out, hearing the voice of your boss on the other end. "Hey y/n uh, i'm sorry to call you on your day off but can you please come? I can't reach Jihoon, he just sent a text that he will be on sick leave for the next week. I really need help." With a groan, you sat up and yawned. "Alright, i'll be there." You answered, already shoving the blanket aside as you heard a thank you and beeping. She hung up already, huh.

After standing up, you made your way to the bathroom. As you looked into the mirror, you froze. Something was on your face. You stepped closer, noticing red stains on your cheek. Was it.. and then you remembered. A cold shiver ran down your spine as you visualized minhyuks face above yours, the smell of blood. Minhyuk.. jihoon? Did minhyuk do this?? You pulled out your phone and wanted to call Jihoon but you noticed you didn't have his number nor anything else. Fuck. The apartment was empty, you could tell immediately. Minhyuk wasn't there. You decided to get ready quickly and leave this place, washing the blood off your face. As you moved up to the door to leave, you hesitated. What if it was locked? You noticed your key wasn't there, but you had to try. Placing your hand on the handle, you pressed down.. and it opened.

You gasped in relief before running out as quickly as you could. You didn't plan on coming back actually, but your first thought was getting to work now. You would be safe there, right? Relief washed over you when you finally arrived. You were out of breath, but happy. "I'm here!" You called out for your boss, immediately getting ready for work. You couldn't concentrate at all. You didn't remember putting band aids on your little cuts either. Time passed slowly, and you were glad, but the anxiousness was rising with any minute. Where would you go now? What would happen to your dad? You could still pay the debts, even if you wouldn't live with him, right? It never came to your mind that minhyuk could be this dangerous.. not even for a second. Scary, yes, but not.. a murderer. Or maybe you were overreacting.

Just as you were about to call out and ask your boss if you could stay at her place, you heard her voice. "Ah, detective Lee!" She said noticably happy about the visitor. You turned around, wanting to see who it was, but you froze midway as you heard his voice. His voice. "Nice to see you, mrs Jung. Is y/n here by any chance?" Your stomach dropped. He was looking for you. You slipped away into the area behind the one open for customers, panicking. What should you do now?? "Ah yes, i called her in for work today. You know her? How come?" - "Let's just say i'm interested in her." He answered, you could hear the smile in his voice before your boss laughed at him.

Detective? He is a detective? Working for the police? Maybe, just maybe, he was solving a case and got smudged with a bit of blood? Maybe you understood the whole situation yesterday totally wrong, maybe jihoon being sick was just a coincidence. After your panic faded, blood rushed to your cheeks in embarrassment. You just completely overreacted. Hearing him talk with a smile made your stomach tingle. Interest? Someone he was interested in? You? Maybe thats why he made you sleep at his place. And the hug before he left. Now it all made sense. Maybe he just forgot some buns or something and stormed off to get them. 

Just then, your boss peeked inside and finally found you. "Y/n! Theres someone waiting for you. Come on." She said, grinning as she grabbed your wrist and pulled you out. You stumbled after her, unable to look up yet. "There you are. I got worried already, leaving without telling me anything." He said, making you look up. Maybe it was your imagination, but you heard an angry undertone. Your boss didn't seem to notice. "Sorry, i got called in suddenly.." you said, smiling at him. Just stay calm, you knew you messed up and mixed up and misunderstood. No need to doubt it. Minhyuk chuckled and reached out, petting your head gently. "It's fine. I'll wait for you at home." He said, waving at your boss, before leaving the place just like he came, suddenly.

Your boss boxed your arm, laughing and raising her eyebrows. "Are you dating him? I can't believe it! How did that happen? I've been flirting with him for weeks!" She said, returning back to her work and so did you, without another word. It was like an order. 'I'll be waiting for you at home' like he felt that you wanted to run away or something. It was kinda creepy, but you decided not to put to much thought into it, resuming to work as well.

-

After work, you hesitated only a little before you returned to the apartment. You didn't have keys with you and it was dark outside, which left you more paranoid than usual. As soon as you arrived, you quickly rang the doorbell, sighing in relief when you heard the sound of the door unlocking. Up the staircase, into the apartment that was already open for you. Inside, it was dark as usual, but a few candles were giving off a dim light, causing a moody atmosphere. "There you are." You heard suddenly, seeing how minhyuk sticked his head out of the kitchen. "Want to drink with me?" He asked, returning to opening up a bottle of wine. "S-sure.." you pressed out at his sudden request.

Oh god, alcohol. Everything but that, you couldn't handle it well at all. But you couldn't decline. Maybe it would be nice. You took off your shoes, moving to the couch to sit down and wait for him to follow with the glasses. One of those and you're gone for good. He sat down next to you, giving you one and instantly lightly tapping his against yours, as a silent cheers. He took a sip first, and you did right after him. Whats with this sudden change? He never took the time to actually sit down together. "How is work without jihoon?" He asked then, smiling at you calmly. You were everything but calm now. Your hand was shaking, the glass and liquor along with it. "W-why..?" You pressed out, hoping he would come up with a good explaination. 

"Well, he wasn't there today right? Thats why you got called it. It was busy today." He said, leaning back against the couch, watching your reactions calmly. "Ah.. yeah.. it was busy and exhausting.." you said, chuckling awfully bad. He hummed, his eyes not leaving you as you somehow decided to take two big sips of your glass, making it almost empty. You could see minhyuk grin in the corner of your eye. "You dont have to work, you know. There are other ways to pay me back." He said, leaning forward, towards you. You slightly leaned back, away from him. "Jihoon was a good for nothing anyway. He was way to close to you, i didn't like it. So i made him stay away." He said, as casually as you could imagine someone say something like that. You felt dizzy. "Just stay here, it's fine. Don't go out, don't talk to anyone else but me." He whispered. You could feel his breath on your face. When did he come so close? "Just look at me. Just me. Mhm?" He breathed out. You felt his warm hand on your back, making you feel comfortable somehow. As if under a spell, you nodded, making him smirk before he locked his lips with yours. The dizzyness got worse, everything was spinning around you. You lost everything, your balance, your mind. It was so warm, so comfortable. You drifted away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to support me and see the newest chapters early on, please follow me on tumblr @Minhyuk-surrender. I post aesthetics and follow up posts too, for visuals. Its a blog made only for this story.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter and onward contains abuse and smut, read at your own risk.

You woke up by the sound of a deep sigh right behind your ear, the warm air making you shiver. Your eyes jolted open, which turned out to be a bad idea. You had a dreading headache. You felt something heavy on yourself as you tried to move a little. Not soon enough you noticed it was minhyuks arm that was wrapped around you. You didn't know how to react, if you should stand up or not. You didn't want to wake him up somehow. You didn't even remember what happened yesterday night. The two glasses and the empty bottle of alcohol on the table gave it away though. You quickly checked if you still had clothes on, which thankfully was the case, and decided to stand up. He has to be hungover as well, so you wanted to get a nice breakfast. You squirmed your way under his arm, standing up and fixing your hair. You had to hurry, you wanted to be back before he woke up to surprise him with the breakfast. Why? After all the doubts you had yesterday? Well, you were sure that you over reacted so you wanted to make up to him. 

You went to grab the keys next to the door on the counter, before you slipped your shoes on and moved outside, closing the door behind yourself quietly. You went to the closest food place you could find, which was a fast food chain selling chicken. Ah, chicken. He liked chicken, right? You got something for him and yourself, using your card that has been a bit charged up by your boss before payday. Bless her. It took a bit longer than you had hoped though, the line being pretty long. After around 20 minutes, you finally arrived back at his apartment, opening the door as quietly as you could, but it was no use. He was awake already. He was pacing up and down the apartment, seemingly restless, when he finally noticed you in the doorway, plastic bag in your hand. “where the fuck have you been?!” he almost shouted, seemingly distressed. You raised your hand with the bag, smiling awkwardly. “i got breakfast for you..” you pressed out.

He stormed up to you, shoved you inside of the apartment and hit the door shut with a bang. He then proceeded to rip the keys out of your hands, stuffing them into his pocket. You were way to confused to say anything nor act. Only the next second, you felt a sharp pain shoot through the left side of your face. Did he just.. hit you? You dropped the bag, slowly raising your hand to your cheek. It stung so bad. “I told you not to go outside!” He screamed into your face, making you flinch away. You couldn't begin to understand what was going on. “i guess I have no choice then.” he said, a little more calm, but his voice was still shaking with rage. He grabbed your arm, pulling you with him towards a room you noticed was locked a few days ago. You didn't even dare to struggle, way to scared and surprised to understand anything at that moment. He unlocked the door, shoved you inside and closed it behind you. You could hear a clicking sound. He locked you inside this dark, smelly room. What was this awful smell? You couldn't see anything at all. You tried to feel a wall next to you, your hand slowly moving through the darkness. There was it, the wall, so you leaned against it, slowly sliding down to the ground. You still couldn't grasp what just happened. You hand found your hurting cheek again as you pulled your legs up to your body. 

You cried, silently, trying to understand what just happened. You didn't know for how long you sat there, maybe five minutes, maybe thirty. You sniffed quietly, rubbing your cheek. He hit you. He actually hit you. You were just gone for 20 minutes to get breakfast.. did you do something wrong? You really tried to understand why he did that. Maybe he was worried about you because you didn't tell him where you went, you were just gone. That must have been it. He was worried, that's why he overreacted. Right? That was the only explanation your mind could make up in this state. Next time you had to tell him, then he wouldn't get this mad. You lost yourself in your thoughts, not realizing that you did absolutely nothing wrong. You were a goddamn peoplepleaser. 

You didn't even notice that two hours passed, before you heard the clicking noise again. You jolted out of your thoughts, looking into the direction where you heard the sound from. The door opened, flooding the room with light. You couldn't see anything, said light blinding you. You covered your eyes as minhyuk approached you, squatting down in front of you. You slowly moved your hand away from your eyes, looking at him. Your eyes puffy from crying, your cheek swollen from the impact. You could see regret in his eyes, pity. But he didn't say anything, yet. He just helped you to stand up, leading you out of the room towards the couch. He sat you down, motioning at the coffee table in front of you. The chicken you got before. “You must be hungry. Eat.” he said, his voice soft and drenched with regret. You were to hungry to say no, so you dug in and started to cry while you stuffed your face. Your cheek still hurt. Your feelings hurt. Minhyuk placed a hand on your bag, rubbing it with care, hoping to make you feel better. “I'm sorry, y/n. I overreacted..” he pressed out. You could feel that he meant it. His voice, his face, his caressing on your back gave it all away. You believed him. “i won't to it again. Please forgive me.” he said, looking at you as you stopped eating.

You nodded. What else could you do? It was a mistake, right? He said he wouldn't do it again. You trusted him. Why? Just that question was unable to be answered. You didn't know. “Do you not remember what we talked about yesterday?” he asked then. It seemed like this thought had followed him. Maybe you didn't remember, that's why you went out. “i don't remember anything..” you admitted, looking at him now as well. He sighed, relieved you thought, nodding. “i asked you to stop working and that there were other ways to repay me. You agreed. We kissed.” he explained, watching your reaction going from confused over realization to pure embarrassment. You didn't remember any of that. You kissed? Him? Blood rushed to your cheeks, you suddenly felt warm all over. He didn't fail to notice though, a smile forming on his face. “oh no need to be embarrassed. I kissed you. And you seemed to enjoy every second of it.” he said with a smirk. Well that certainly didn't help you to calm down from your embarrassment, causing you to bury your face in your hands. He chuckled, leaning in to kiss your hand that covered your face, gently grabbing the other to remove it from said face.

You obliged, looking at him with watery eyes. He leaned in, kissing you again. For you, it felt like the first time. You didn't remember the actual first time after all. The kiss got intense, his hands suddenly roaming all over you. “You fell asleep yesterday before we could do anything.. how about we catch up on that?” he whispered, kissing you again before you could react. Within seconds, he was on top of you, pressing your hands down above your head, using the other to stroke your chest. You didn't struggle, in fact, you leaned in and kissed him back as passionately as you could. For some weird reason, you really wanted this. All of this. You wanted him. Only a few seconds more and your clothes were off of your body. You watched him sit up and unbutton his shirt, getting rid of it. He leaned back down, pressing himself onto you while kissing you so you couldn't breathe. Your gasps for air turned him on so much. His fingers played around with your folds, spreading them and exposing you to cold air, which made you gasp and even struggle a bit. You wanted him, now. Your eyes couldn't leave him, his face, his body as he played around with you just right. And he could see that you enjoyed it. But he still decided to speak up. “Mh how is it, babe? You like this? Tell me how much you want me.” he breathed out into your ear, making you shiver and squirm underneath him. “please..” was all that left your mouth breathlessly, and it was all that minhyuk needed. He pushed himself inside of you, making you lose all your breath, your chest hurting from lack of air. You threw your head back, giving him exactly what he wanted, some space so dig into your skin. He bit down lightly, sucking on your skin to leave marks. Marks that were for him to see only. He thrusted inside of you, making you jolt every time he hit deep. You loved every second. You arched your back, moaning loudly as you couldn't control yourself anymore.

After a few more thrusts, you had enough, you were done. Your toes curled up, your legs shaking as you let out a loud moan, almost screaming. He followed right after that, your voice and clenching walls sending him over the edge. He groaned into your ear, his grip around your hands loosing up. You still couldn't breathe well, trying to push him off by squirming under him, making a mess on the couch down there. He lifted himself off of you, chuckling as you took a deep breath, kissing your forehead before he stood up and closed his jeans again. You laid there, not wanting to move yet, and oh how he loved that sight. Before you even noticed him pulling out his phone, he took a photo of you. How you laid there, breathless, sweaty, messy. Only when you heard the sound of his phone camera, you opened your eyes and looked at him in surprise. “oh don't worry. It's only for myself.” he said, putting his phone away as he dressed himself. He left for the kitchen while you were still trying to collect yourself, coming back with a box of kitchen wipes to help you clean yourself up. “you wanna take a bath?” he asked, standing up again already. “i have to leave for work now, so take your time.” he said after he saw you nodding and went to the bathroom to let some hot water in. He then came back to give you one last kiss, before taking his jacket and leaving the apartment. A clicking sound. He locked the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to support me and see the newest chapters early on, please follow me on tumblr @Minhyuk-surrender. I post aesthetics and follow up posts too, for visuals. Its a blog made only for this story.


End file.
